7 Deadly Sins
by noonewillrecall
Summary: Dean/Castiel established relationship. Just a drabble about the seven deadly sins.


The Seven Deadly Sins

Envy  
Dean was aware he was jealous. The moment he took Castiel to his very first bar and watched as countless women stared in admiration at the angel, he felt the envy grow. Dean knew Castiel was attractive, in an un-obvious sort of way, with his bright blue eyes and messy black bed hair, but he couldn't understand why everyone felt the need to hit on him. Deans' green eyes burnt holes through each woman who approached them and attempted to flirt shamelessly with Castiel. Castiel being totally oblivious to their seductions just chatted with them quietly purely to be courteous and friendly and that just made it worse. It wasn't like Dean fancied the guy; he just didn't like certain whores with long sharp painted fingernails drooling over his angel. Those pink lips and gentle calloused hands weren't for the taking. Oh yes, Dean was definitely jealous.

Wrath  
Dean remembers the anger inside of him when he learnt of Castiels' falling from heaven. The night the angel had turned up at the brothers motel door battered and broken, bloodshot eyes framed by dark circles. How could a father do that to his own son, to let him be cast out, to just let him feel all the pain and suffering without batting an eyelid? How could Castiels' own brothers do it to him? Well Dean was quite sure it was because they were cowardly dicks, but that was beside the point, family is family. He had felt the anger boiling in the pit of his stomach, his hands automatically clenching into fists. But after seeing the look on the angels' weary face, it wasn't the time to start declaring a war on heaven. But Dean would if he could, he would fight the armies of heaven, just for revenge.

Lust  
The first time Dean grabbed Castiel by the collar of his trench coat and slammed his lips against his own, it was full of pure undeniable built up lust. Tongues and teeth clashed in a frenzied passion and Dean held on to Castiel for dear life as if he would disappear with a flutter of wings at any moment. But despite the fact that Castiel had responded with just as much enthusiasm, whimpering softly under Deans lips, Dean still felt as though he was doing something completely wrong. He was ruining his angel, spoiling him, and all because of his selfish need for Castiels' body. With all the self control he could muster Dean shoved Castiel away with wide eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Cas. I'm sorry"  
"Don't be."  
The second kiss was just as amazing and to Dean it felt right.

Pride  
Dean sucked at the head of Castiels' cock with fervour. Castiel groaned deeply with his head thrown back against the pillows as he pushed his hips up to meet Deans' mouth, practically fucking it. Dean took it, he relished every moment of it. Even if Castiel was grabbing his hair painfully to keep his head in place, it didn't matter to Dean at all. Castiel bucked uncontrollably, letting out a high whine which was a sound unlike anything Dean had ever heard. He came hard into his lovers' mouth gasping and shivering. Dean pulled away and grinned. He had made that happen; he had given his angel that feeling and pulled that pleasure from him, and in that moment Dean realised how proud he was of himself for being able to give such a thing to Castiel.

Gluttony  
Dean groaned at the taste in his mouth, a delightful mix of cherry pie, cream and Castiels' skin. The idea had struck him earlier in the day as he had watched Castiel swallow a mouthful of the warm sweet desert and cream drip slowly from the corner of his mouth to his chin. Of course, they just couldn't pass up the opportunity to cover their skin in it and lick the treat off of each others' bodies. Suddenly, Castiel flipped them pressing himself against Dean, the sticky mess of cherries and cream and the slip and slide of their bodies feeling surprisingly good instead of uncomfortable. Castiel moved down to bite and suck at Deans' nipple as he scraped his fingernails down Deans' sides and rubbed their cocks together roughly. Dean always knew there must have been a reason people used food in sex.

Greed  
Dean slammed the angel hard into the side of the impala and crushed their lips together. He began rutting and trusting against the angel with a sudden passion that surprised Castiel.  
"Dean... we have to leave soon..."  
"Shh Cas, shh."  
Dean began to remove the angels tie and unbutton his shirt.  
"But..."  
Dean silenced Castiel with another deep kiss, the angel started panting heavily, and he couldn't deny he was incredibly turned on.  
"I thought I told you to be quiet."  
The low tone of Dean's voice and his words sent a bolt of electricity through the angel, heat gathering in his groin.  
"We had sex half an hour ago!" he breathed incredulously.  
"I don't care. I want more."  
Castiels' protests and reason seemed to fly away as Dean shoved him into the back seat of the impala and fucked him, hard, fast and desperate.

Sloth  
Castiel decided to watch Dean snoozing quietly instead of the rubbish blur of daytime TV. He snuggled against the hunter and rubbed his back soothingly, grateful for the couple of days off they had decided to take. He watched Dean breathing, his chest rising and falling gently. Castiel smiled as Dean grumbled a little in his sleep. The angel closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. Now he knew why humans enjoyed lazy days off. This way they could just be with each other, no worries about the end of the world clouding the day. After everything Dean had shown and taught him, Castiel couldn't help up look at Dean's sleeping face as if it was something to be worshiped. Even though the apocalypse was well on its way and the end of days was on the doorstep, Castiel knew he would always have Dean by his side, and that was enough for him.


End file.
